High Note
by Red Dragon4
Summary: A VERY unlikely character becomes a nightclub singer. What happens when his secret is on the verge of being revealed? Rated for some cursing.


Hehehe. Had this idea for a while. It pretty much started while RPing with a friend of mine. Later on this fic is gonna have Seto/Yami. Don't like it? Too bad. Anyway I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Ha ha! You can't sue me since I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! =P I also don't own 'Hanging By A Moment' by Lifehouse. Heck, I don't even have their album. *sighs* I gotta get more money.

This fic is dedicated to one of my best buddies online, saria-the-green-haired! We were RPing together when the idea just came. She also added a few lines to this chapter.

High Note

Chapter 1

It Starts!

"Aibou, I don't see what's the point in going." Yami said.

"Because it'll fun! Besides you need to get out more often." Yugi said cheerfully.

Anzu invited Yugi and the others to a new nightclub, which has been getting popular. Yami was dressed in his usual black shirt, blue jacket, pants and boots. Yugi was wearing black pants and a white T-shirt.

"Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda should be here any minute now." Yugi continued.

"Just exactly what do you do at a nightclub?" Yami asked.

"You dance, listen to music, have something to drink. It's fun." Yugi answered.

"Pharaohs don't dance." Yami said firmly.

******************

"Big crowd tonight."

A brown haired teenage boy wearing black sunglasses looked at the crowd from backstage.

"Hey Aoi! You're on in five minutes!" The manager of the nightclub said.

"I know."

He took out his blue and white guitar and looked at the crowd again. _No way could they have all come to see me perform. _He thought.

******************

"Yami, you need to lighten up!" Yugi said.

"Aibou, I rather **not** dance. Besides, it's almost time to go." Yami said.

For the last hour or so, Yugi and his friends have been dancing to all sorts of music while Yami was sitting at a table wondering how could all that loud noise and wild movement be considered music and dance.

"Don't worry. We'll go after this one last song." Yugi said.

"Good because I'll lose my hearing if I stay here longer." Yami complained.

The lights dimmed down and a spotlight was aimed at the center of the stage.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we're proud to present one of our best performers, here to sing 'Hanging By A Moment' please put your hands together for Aoi Kodoku!"

The crowd (mostly the girls) cheered and screamed. A brown haired teenage boy appeared holding a blue and white guitar. He played a few notes and began to sing.

Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Closer where I Started   
Chasing after you

The crowd (make that the girls) cheered on as he was singing. Yami couldn't help but notice that the singer seemed…familiar. After Aoi was done performing, he received another loud round of applause and left the stage. 

"Now can we leave?" Said Yami.

****************

School had ended and Seto Kaiba walked out of the building. It was a bright afternoon and the sunlight was in the CEO's eyes. He put on his black sunglasses. He walked no more then five steps when suddenly a few high pitched squeal rang his ears. He turned to see a pack of teenage girls.

"What the-?"

"Oh my god! Is that Aoi Kodoku?!"

The only two words Seto could think of at that moment was "Oh shit." He ran as fast as he could away from the girls. Unfortunately they were hot on his tail.

"Can I get your autograph?"

"I loved your performance last night!"

"Are you gonna have a album released?"

"You look so cool when you play your guitar!"

They also said at the same time "Will you go out with me?" Luckily (or unluckily for the fangirls), Seto's car came to pick him up. The chauffeur opened the backseat door. Seto dived into the car, slammed and locked the door shut.

"Get us out of here NOW!" He demanded.

The tires screeched leaving behind a pack of very disappointed fans that promptly began to squabble, each saying that Aoi had touched HER. Yugi and his friends had just seen the interesting scene.

"What was that all about?" Jounouchi asked, scratching his head. 

Everyone else shrugged.

****************

Seto was catching his breath from his almost attack of the fangirls. He took off his sunglasses. Last time I wear these outside of a gig. He thought. The multi-billionaire didn't think his 'secret night life' would get any more out of hand. How wrong he was.

What'd you think? It's my second try at humor so please be honest. ^^;  The second genre will either be drama or romance later on. (Sorry, habit of mine to make my fics like that) I know I know. There's the big question of just why our favorite blue-eyed, cold-hearted character became a nightclub singer. Don't worry, it should be answered in the next chapter. Don't ask when I'll update since I just started high school For those of you who are waiting for me to update my crossover. Two words. WRITER'S BLOCK Apparently, my month long absent from the computer (blame the evil hard drive for not working) killed my imagination for that project. I promise I'll update as soon as I get some ideas! Umm…what else?…review and I'll give you a ice cream sandwich! ^^


End file.
